Virus:Outbreak
by Raven-Raspera
Summary: It had been life as usual on the days leading up to the outbreak. Now, a band of former celebrities must fight for their lives; however, can they deal with the hardships that the zombie apocalypse will bring? Rated T, warnings & pairings inside.


**Title: **Virus:Outbreak  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It had been life as usual on the days leading up to the outbreak. Now, a band of former celebrities must fight for their lives; however, can they deal with the hardships that the zombie apocalypse will bring? T for mature language, themes and violence; may go up. Multiple pairings.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T, may go up to M later.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Contains strong language, some mature themes, some violence, multiple character deaths, alcohol usage and, as above, possibly more in later chapters.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Luka, Gakupo, Miku, Gumi, KAITO, MEIKO, VY1 MIZKI, Iroha, Lily, Rin, Len, Ruko, Taya, Prima, Tonio, SONiKA (most frequent characters); GakuLuka, Operashipping/PrimaXTonio, one-sided!LilyXMEIKO, hinted Sonumi, Kiyomiki and more that are rather spoileriffic.

**AN:** Seeing as I totally gave up on Shinobi High and keep getting distracted from Of Flowers and Stars, I might as well get _one_ story out of the way. So, you guys end up with 'Virus:Outbreak', a Vocaloid and UTAU fanfic about a zombie apocalypse. Quite a change from Naruto characters in high school, although both ideas are very cliché. I didn't want to upload any chapters of this until I'd finished the entire fic, but whatever…  
>Hope you all enjoy the story, and all the pairings I stick in here. There's a bit of crack, deal with it. XD<br>**Disclaimer:** The only character I own is the random narrator who does nothing noteworthy. I own the plot and idea of Silences, but I've drawn upon several sources to create them.

* * *

><p>Isn't it amazing how situations change a person? Even the calmest of people can lose their heads in a crisis, and when a loved one is in trouble, even the most logical can become rash idiots. It is infuriating in fiction, but let's face it, it's the infuriating truth.<p>

I digress. You must be getting bored of my psychoanalytical ramblings, so I shall get to the point. I come from a world, very alike to -and very different to- yours. Not long ago, we were victims of a mass crisis, one which decimated our population, give or take. This is the story of a band of friends, a band who eventually ended the crisis, despite losses of their own. In a way, I wish I could say I was a member of that group, though this is not the case. I am naught but the teller of this tale, retelling the tale as it was told to me by those involved. Before I ramble again, I shall begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 1<strong>

Taking a deep breath, Luka looked up. She studied her face in the mirror, trying to stop her violent shaking. Why was she so nervous? She was _never_ this nervous, even when on stage in front of thousands, maybe even millions, of people. Wiping sweat from her brow, she took another deep breath, turning her back to the mirror, and sighed.

"Calm down, Luka. It's only a date. You've had dozens of them before, and they've all been pleasant," she told herself, closing her eyes. She couldn't help but give herself a mental reminder as to the cause of her nerves, though.  
><em>Except that this isn't just a date. It's a date with the guy I've been best friends with since... Well, literally all my life. ...Oh God, it's like being on a date with Prima! Except I'm attracted to him, and he isn't engaged to Tonio... Okay, just calm down, just calm down, it'll all be fine.<em> With that, she looked over herself once more, checking that her make-up hadn't smeared, and left the women's bathroom.

Tonight, the 'hot spot', according to Miku at least, was Club Smile, a cheerful little nightclub with a very exclusive guest list. All the Vocaloids had performed here at least once, with Miku being a favourite, performing at least four times a week. Between her shifts at Club Smile and The Tube, a slightly seedier club whose patrons were usually ready to fight, Miku had little time. And her many public appearances and photo-shoots took up most of that precious time, leaving the teen with barely a minute for herself. Even if she did get obnoxious at times with that upbeat, optimistic attitude, all the Vocaloids appreciated Miku for both her work, and the fact that she brought in about 70% of their total earnings, and was the reason they were so popular. And that was why, when Miku asked for them all to do something, the rest of them obliged.

So here Luka was, dodging her way past patrons in an attempt to get back into the alcove her 'posse' had nabbed. Eventually she got there, collapsing into her seat when she did so.

"Thank God you're back, Luka! We were scared you'd been kidnapped!" Tonio joked, grinning at the pinkette.

"So Prima, how are you enjoying the evening?" Luka asked her best friend, blatantly ignoring the younger man. Before Prima could reply, another party entered the conversation, the same one who had just wrapped an arm around Luka.

"Tonio, we all know that anyone who tried to kidnap Luka would end up in hospital. We have enough trouble with her –and we're friends!" Gakupo grinned as he looked down at the woman in question, who attempted to disguise a blush as a roll of her eyes. He merely grinned more at her, and seemed to lean closer.

"Quit it, lovebirds, we're still here!" Prima joked, and the two, both noticeably embarrassed, glared at her.

"You're one to talk! You and Tonio are mmflblmm! Hm!" Luka began, though Prima had quickly leapt across the table and covered her mouth.

"I'd rather not have those sort of things broadcasted in a public place, thank you."

"You just decide to broadcast it in our house."

"Gakupo, why are you getting involved?"

Whilst this exchange was going on, others hung around the club, as did some UTAUs, though many were ignored for the more popular Vocaloids, the exception being Teto, who had her fans flocking around her.  
>Kaito sat with Miku, Rin and Len, who had somehow gotten in the club despite being obviously underage (their fame helped them regularly). He was forced with the teens because it was either there, the bar or the dance-floor. Usually, he would be with Gakupo, but since his friend was (finally!) on a date with Luka, he wouldn't bother him. Kiyoteru, his other buddy, always looked after his 'daughter' Yuki on the nights out, so, of course, that left Kaito with the younger (and more popular) 'loids.<p>

Meanwhile at the bar, Meiko, Lola, Leon and Lily sat around, the Japanese girls getting drunk and the English siblings sitting there solely because, in a situation like Kaito's, there was nowhere else to go.

"Hey barkeep, another mead for me and another sake for mah girl here!" Lily yelled out drunkenly, wrapping an arm around Meiko as she ordered the brunette's drink. Usually, Meiko would be scared that Lily had an arm around her, but in her drunken state, she couldn't care less.

"Hell yeah! And get 'em quick, I dun like waitin'!" The woman yelled, slumping face first onto the bar before lifting herself up. "I'm okay."

"And she's supposed to be the most grown-up Japanese Vocaloid?" Lola asked her brother, who sighed and shrugged.

"Wa-hey! I love this song!" Gumi yelled as she whirled around the dance-floor. It wasn't long before she fell backwards from dizziness, causing her partner to laugh quietly and help her up.

"Maybe you should calm down a little, Gumi," Sonika mumbled, smiling at her friend, who pouted in reply before grinning.

"Now you have to dance with me!" Gumi told her cheerfully, before dragging Sonika into a dance.

"Gumi, don't drag- Wah!"

All in all, it was a typical night out for the Vocaloids. Meiko and Lily would get progressively more drunk, Miku would eventually get Kaito to dance with her, Rin and Len would play on their DSes, Prima and Tonio would eventually migrate to the aforementioned bar, leaving Gakupo and Luka to enjoy their date, and Gumi would almost kill her English friend with dancing. When they decided they were done for the night, they'd split up into groups and make their way home. They'd never walk home alone, nor would they all walk together, mostly because of the dangers of the former, and the fact that the latter was a magnet for paparazzi, a crowd the Vocaloids could do without.

"So, how did tonight go for you guys?" Tonio asked Gakupo and Luka, who both looked at him with smiles.

"Well, after you guys decided to go get a drink, it was amazing," Luka told him, and the younger man put on a look of mock hurt.

"Luka, that wasn't very nice!" He said in a matching tone. "What did I ever do to you?"  
>He added, "Okay, don't answer that," with a laugh after seeing the look on Luka's face.<p>

"Well, all hostility aside, we can all agree that this evening was definitely a success. And I believe that Tonio and I have to leave now," Prima said, before leading her fiancé toward the front door to their house. All the Vocaloids shared a residence, but after Meiko had been found stealing Prima's alcohol, they'd divided it into two separate halves, both of which were considerably large.

"Thank God he's gone, I can finally think straight again," Luka commented, rubbing her temples.

Gakupo laughed before saying, "I know he annoys you, but it could always be worse. And besides, we don't want him to turn mute, do we?"

Although it would be terrible for any Vocaloid to lose their voice, this 'joke' is one that could only work in context. You see, a week prior to these events, the media had reported that a voicebank corrupted with a virus was being contained in the 'big house'- the place where Vocaloids and UTAUs were created and where they interacted with their 'Masters'. The virus had corrupted the files that made up a Vocaloid or UTAU's voice, leaving them as only silence. When the 'Masters' had run tests, they saw that any Vocaloid or UTAU that came into contact with this bank would be corrupted with the virus. However, there hadn't been much of a scare besides this, as the 'Silence', as it had been dubbed, was safely locked away, and couldn't come into contact with anyone outside the big house.

The pair had entered the living room, and looked over at Iroha and Mizki, who were playing something on the Wii.

"Yes, come on! No, wait, don't ju-!" Game over music played, and the two groaned and muttered things in frustration. "Are you going to try again, Iroha-chan?" Mizki then asked her friend, who was playing the game.

"Might as- Say, Mizki-chan, do you have the feeling someone's watching us right now?" The two then turned round, and looked at Luka and Gakupo. Mizki seemed to whisper something, then Iroha smiled. "Oh, hey guys. Did you leave early or something?"

"No, it's about one in the morning. Same time we always come home," Gakupo told them, smiling at the sudden look of panic on the Kittyler's face.

"Mizki-chan!" She said, turning to her androgynous friend, "We've been playing Mega Man for five hours!" The black-blue haired 'girl' (as Mizki had no true gender- just a lot of femininity) soon wore a look of equal panic.

"How did that happen? I'm pretty sure it just went nine!" Mizki then turned to look at the clock, before dejectedly turning back. "This game is evil."

"Are you two going to bed now?" Luka asked, and the duo nodded slowly. Iroha turned off the Wii, the two tidied up the junk food that littered the space where they had been, and then made their way up to their rooms. Gakupo and Luka then claimed the sofa for themselves, cuddling up with each other.  
>"I had a really great time, you know," Luka added, kissing the purple-haired man on the cheek.<p>

"Same," he replied with a grin, leaning in to kiss her on the lips...

This, of course, was cut short by a hyper pair of blonds leaping into the room yelling "Gakupo-nii! Luka-nee!" The two mentioned broke away from each other just before the twins vaulted over the back of the settee and onto them. "Were you two _kissing_? Are you in _love_?" Rin asked, dragging out the last word of each sentence.

Luka shot her a look that could freeze fire, then stated matter-of-factly, "Yes, we were. Yes, we are. Get off my lap now, or I will stab you with a fork." Miku merely squeed from the doorway she was occupying, and Kaito looked over her shoulder.

"Did I miss something? I did, didn't I?"

Meiko and Lily shuffled past to the stairs, complaining about the noise and, as if to add to the chaos, Kiyoteru and miki (yes, miki's name is never capitalised. It's _magical_) appeared from the stairs.

"Could you all keep quiet? Yuki's asleep and Iroha just complained to us about the racket," miki sighed from the stairs, and Kiyoteru agreed.

"But Gakupo-nii and Luka-nee have finally admitted their love for each other! And Luka-nee was the one to do it!" Miku replied, and the pair made their way into the living room to have a look.

"Well, at least we and Prima-san and Tonio-san aren't the only couples in this house anymore. ...Actually, what's happened with Sonika and Gu-"

"Hi guys, what did I miss?"

"-mi?"

"Will you all shut up? We're tryna sleep up here!" Lily yelled, effectively stopping any more madness from arising downstairs.

After everyone had settled down and had the situation perfectly explained to them, they'd all gone to bed, although there was one thought on all their minds.  
><em>Gakupo and Luka are finally dating.<em>

Of course, this 'big news' was nothing compared to the catastrophe that had happened that night. I shan't reveal details, since you've probably guessed already, and the fact that I don't know what happened, but I can say that if the Vocaloids had known of it, that one shared thought would be very different indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Did any of the characters seem OOC? Was there anything that you thought felt a little odd, in or out of context? Just drop a comment (uh, review, whatever) and say what you did/didn't like! And yes, in my headcanon, Lily is a party girl who likes mead, there's a weird reason as to why this is. If anything needs clearing up, I'll be happy to explain.


End file.
